


Beautiful

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, No actual penetration in this one i'm sorry guys ily, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Whoops I lied, doubts, face riding, insecurites, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: Din sets out to make sure you know you're loved in every way possible.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Fem!Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You, The Mandalorian/Plussize!Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE IS BEAUTIFUL IN THEIR OWN WAYS AND NO ONE CAN FUCKING TELL YOU OTHERWISE

You sigh, staring at yourself in concentration. Your reflection in the mirror shows your soft, plump curves, your grim expression as you poke and prod. 

“What’s wrong?”

You jump, putting a hand on your chest as you gasp, whipping your head around to see Din standing by the doorway of the fresher. 

“Nothing,” you smile at him. “I’m fine. Just a little tired from earlier.”

That wasn’t a complete lie. You and Din walked around a marketplace on Naboo, only stopping by to pick up a few key items for yourselves – the child more specifically. 

“Is the baby okay?” You ask, hoping to steer his attention away. 

“Hmm.” Din hums. He takes a few steps forward until he’s leaning against the tiny space behind you, crossing his hands over his stomach. 

“You know I can tell when you’re lying.”

You sigh. Of course you do. 

“Nothing to worry about, Din. I’m fine, really.”

He doesn’t say anything, instead just watches you. You can’t tell if he’s still waiting for an honest answer or if he’s simply studying you, trying to put the puzzles together himself. 

You turn around, beginning to walk out of the tiny space when he gently catches you by your arm. 

“Cyar’ika,” he says. “Talk to me.”

You bite down on your lip, looking down at your feet as you start to feel your facade crumble. Flashes of that pretty petite woman in that beautiful blue slip, eyeing her Din like he was a piece of meat. 

What if he did want that?

He says your name softly, rubbing his thumb on your arm as he waits. 

“That girl,” you finally murmur. “T-the one in that dress, that kept brushing up against you. I just –”

You shift your weight, struggling to keep your composure. But you already feel the fresh burn of tears in the back of your eyes, travelling down to the base of your throat, constricting you of air. 

He freezes, realization dawning over him. It makes your bottom lip tremble. 

When he says your name again, it comes out a whisper; if he’d had his helmet off, it would’ve been a bare brush against your hair. 

“You – you actually think I would leave you like that? Over something that I never even thought twice over?”

You hear the conviction in his truth, the firmness of his love and affection for you as he gently pulls you into his arms; he wraps them around you like a wall, protecting you from any self doubt and insecurities that bite and claw at you. 

It doesn’t stop the tears from falling down your cheeks, abandoned in their fight. 

“I trust you, Din,” you assure weakly. It comes out muffled because of his armor, but his arms tighten around you, telling you that he heard you. “I can’t help it I guess.”

He huffs lightly, keeping you pressed to him as he looks down at you. 

“Do I need to show you just how beautiful you are? How I see you through this visor, through my eyes. How, to this day, it’s hard to fathom that I have someone like you by my side, with the gaze of a thousand stars, bringing me to your feet.”

He struggles to put into words of just how much he really fucking loves you. Adores you. Cherishes you. Struggles to say how everyday he’s afraid of losing you, of you leaving him. 

And he hates the idea that you feel like this about yourself. That you feel alone in your fight. 

But Din was always more of a man of action than words, and he wants to show you in all the ways he loves every single part of you. 

“Get on the bed, blindfold on. Okay?”

His tone, still soft, still sends a shiver through your body at the implication of it. 

You don’t hesitate to follow his instruction, prying yourself from his arms and making a quick beeline for your bed. 

It doesn’t go without a swift slap to your ass, making you yelp. Maker where the fuck is that blindfold?

You sigh in relief when you finally feel the familiar fabric against your palm. Your fingers slip through the knots as you fumble to tie it securely around your eyes. 

“Ready.” You call out to him. 

You hear the clinks of armor as he unlatches every piece off his worn body. There’s a few grunts and groans – a constant reminder of his aging, you occasionally tease – and the hiss of his helmet has your heart beating rapidly against your ribcage. 

He paddles towards you, cupping your face and caressing your cheek, wiping at the damp streaks. You automatically lean into his touch. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. 

You smile softly, reaching blindly for his hand until he grabs it, letting you lace your fingers through his. 

“Take off your shirt mesh’la.”

You oblige with his help, shivering as a cold draft hits your skin, erupting goosebumps. He leans down and gives you a long, luscious kiss, trailing his tongue over your lip teasingly before giving you one more peck. 

“Lie back.”

You scoot back until you reach the wall, lying down and making yourself comfortable. He swiftly pulls your pants down, landing a kiss on your hip bone as he does. 

You feel shy all of a sudden, like Din has never ever seen you naked before, and your arms instinctively go to cross them over your chest. 

A hand reaches out and stops you, firm but gentle. 

“Please don’t,” he groans. “Don’t ever feel like you have to hide from me.”

You squirm, placing your arms by your side, feeling him grip your left ankle and slide it to the side. Your breath picks up when you feel him hover over you, skin blazing when you feel his wet, chapped lips against your forehead. 

His hands travel up the slopes of your body, tickling you. 

“Sweet, pretty girl.” He cooes. 

You go to say something, not sure what though, when he bites down on your neck, sucking a bruise onto the skin. Your hips buckle, rolling against his hot, thick girth. 

“My kar’taylir darasuum.” He mumbles into your neck, lifting your hips up to keep you bowed beneath him. 

You gasp, holding him close to you, digging your nails into his back when he gives you another bite. 

“My eager girl.”

He cups your right breast, trailing his lips down. “And these tits?” He says, twirling his pointer finger around your perk nipple. “They’re fucking beautiful.”

Your hand flies up to his hair as you moan, clutching a handful of his soft locks when he envelopes his mouth completely around your nipple, palming the neglected breast and kneading the flesh. 

“Shit.” You curse. “Shit Din your mouth feels good.”

He pulls back to mumble a small, “Yeah?” before gently nipping at your tit, swirling the tip of his tongue around your nipple. 

You whine in disappointment when he moves away from your chest, kissing your stomach and murmuring praise after praise. 

The pretty woman with the dress fades away, blowing away with every warm affection. 

Your cheeks flare when he reaches the soft molds of your thighs, giving them extra kisses that soon turn into little nips, making you whimper and jolt. 

“Never get enough of this,” he says huskily, moving away to the other side to give it the same amount of attention. “Seeing you like this, you’re perfect meshl’a.”

You moan softly at his words, arching your back just a few inches off the cot when you feel his hot breath ghost over your dripping pussy. 

“And your taste?” You gasp when he puts his palm flat over your belly, bringing himself closer to your pussy. “Divine.”

You cry out when his tongue slides up your folds, teasing the hood around your clit. 

“Oh Din.” You moan. You hand reaches out to grab him, pull him closer to your core, but stops midair. You hate the fact that it does. 

He abruptly pulls away from you. You make a noise of confusion, furrowing your brows as you lift your head up, as if you can see him. 

“What –”

“You’re going to sit on my face.”

Your eyes widen beneath the scratchy fabric, mouth opening in shock. 

“But – Din are you sure?” You ask, perplexed. 

“As long as you’re okay with it, yes. That’s what I want.” He answers nonchalantly. 

You gulp. This is a first for you, and you’re not sure how to process it, or how to even start it. You could crush him, possibly kill the poor man!

“You’re not going to hurt me,” he says as if he caught on to your thoughts. “I can take you.”

It’s silent as you think, and before you can stop yourself you nod your head. You feel him shuffle, maneuvering you so he can take your place. You end up straddling him, your juices slick across his stomach; his cock twitches against the slope of your ass as he gropes you. 

“C’mere,” he whispers. 

You lick your dry lips, taking a deep breath before crawling up to his face, hanging on to the wall blindly to help you sit up. 

“Din –”

“If you’re uncomfortable with this we can stop,” he interjects. “I don’t want to make you… regret this. Or feel like you have to for my sake. This is about you.”

He doesn’t need to say it. It’s clear as day in his rough voice, in his hands as they palm and caress your body like a sacred vessel. 

I’m just trying to help, love you the way you deserve. 

You nod your head. “No it’s… it’s okay. I want this.”

Din places his hands firmly on your hips, leading you to hover over your hot cunt over his face. You tingle with excitement, nerves bolting and a loud cry erupting from your throat when his hot tongue finds its way back between your folds. 

“Kriff,” you groan, thighs already shaking around his head. 

He moans against you, making your eyes roll in the back of your head. Somehow this is different from the other times he’s eaten you out. At this angle, it’s like he can reach more of you, swirling his tongue in a languid dance in your entrance. 

Your cries grow louder until you remember the Child, and you have to bite down hard on your lip to keep the cries at bay. 

“Keep going baby,” you keen. “R-right there – ah!”

His lips attach themselves to your clit, sucking harshly on the sensitive nerves. Your hips start to gradually ride his face, putting a little bit more weight on him as the coil in your stomach starts to burn, tighten. 

Din hums and groans into your gaping pussy, swaying his head to the side with the most obscene noises that would make anyone around blush. 

“You’re doing so good cyar’ika.” He says into your core. “You getting close?”

“Y – yes,” you moan breathlessly. “Yes Din I’m close, so close.”

He doubles his effort, sucking harder on your clit. You thrash above him, careful not to hurt him. It’s too much, your pussy pulsing and your muscles seizing in their desperate need for release. 

Then suddenly he inserts two fingers into your cunt, curling when he’s knuckle deep and pumping them furiously. 

“I – Kriff I’m gonna –”

Your mouth freezes in an ‘o’, head thrown back as the coil in your belly snaps, washing over you in a complete wave of pure bliss. 

Din groans, swallowing everything you give him, scraping his teeth against your swollen clit. You sob and twitch in his arms, continuing to roll your hips through your orgasm. 

He gives you one more kiss to your cunt before lightly pushing you to the side so you’re laying on your back again. 

You expect him to fuck you into the cot until you can’t move, breathe, or even remember your own name. 

Instead he gives you a hard, passionate kiss, making you moan at the taste of yourself. He licks into your mouth, exploring your hot cavern. Your tongue twirls with his, interlacing in perfect sync. But he pulls back too soon, taking your bottom lip teasingly with a chuckle. 

You chase his lips with a whimper. He gives you another kiss, too short for your liking, before crawling back down the expanse of your body, making your eyebrows scrunch in confusion. 

“What’re you doing?” You croak. 

He huffs darkly against your lower stomach. 

“Oh I’m not done with you yet, mesh’la. I think you still need more convincing.”


	2. I Would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a moment with the soft couple.

“We’ll be okay.”

“You say that all the time.”

“Yeah, and here we are. Still.”

The Mandalorian sighs. “Okay,” he relents. “But if anything happens, anything at all, you—”

“Radio to you and have my blaster on me at all times.” You smile. “I got this, Din. But we do this every time, this isn’t my first time being left alone without a certain _Mandalorian_ hovering over me.”

You walk to him and wrap your arm around his neck and let the other trail up his chestplate and to his shoulder; his arm wraps around your waist, resting at the base of your spine. You don’t want to hurt his feelings, but he _can_ be overbearing at times, especially when you have the Child with you. 

He sighs again, quieter this time, but nods and gives you a playful slap to your ass, making you giggle and smile up at him. 

“I want this ass when I get back. Understand?”

Your heart skips a beat and you pout your lips. “Promise?”

He growls, making you giggle again and give a light kiss to the beskar. Before Din can reciprocate—in whichever way he feels like—you feel a tug at your pants leg. The both of you look down at the little goblin, staring back up at you with beaty round eyes and a grimace. 

“I think he’s a little jealous.” You muse teasingly. 

Din grunts in agreement. “Of course the womp rat is.”

You chuckle and bend down with a small groan—you really need to see about finding some comfortable padding for those cots—and pick the Child up and sit him by your side. 

“Say ‘bye’.” You coo, waving his hand at Din playfully. 

The Child babbles unintelligibly, but Din nods as if he understands him. “I won’t be long. Stay safe, cyar’ika.”

You nod and blow a kiss. “Be careful.”

“Always am.”

And it’s always hard watching him leave.

–

By the time Din gets back, you’re sitting on the floor with the baby surrounded by various items and toys you bought from a market not too long ago. The Child attempts to sit up, but stumbles in his footing; your hands hover by him, waiting to catch him. He turns to you and gurgles, one green, grubby hand pointed towards you and the other towards the hull, where you can hear Din moving around. 

“You’re so _cute_!” You exclaim in a mimic of a mother’s adoration. “Just the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen! My little guy!” The Child laughs.

Din freezes just as he steps over the last step, but before you can ask what’s wrong he stalks towards the mess and glances down. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” You smile. “Nothing new.”

He picks the Child up, giving his head a soft caress. It never fails to make your heart glow with a fierce fondness you’ve never felt before. “Did he eat?”

You hum in affirmation as you start to clean up the messy area. When you look back up, Din is already gone with the baby and you’re left alone, sighing and throwing the various items into their respectful boxes. 

“Well,” you puff with your hands on your hips. “That’s do—”

Everything goes dark. Pitch black. You can barely see in front of you, even with the small patch of light drifting through the Crest’s glass. 

“Din?” You call out. 

Your body starts to tremble. The fear that someone or something has actually gotten on to the ship somehow floods through you like a freezing tidal wave, and you’re about to reach blindly for your weapon when a pair of bare, soft hands stop you. 

“Stars!” You gasp, resting your hand over your racing heart. “You can’t scare me like that, Din.”

Nothing but your breathing. Then, “I don’t like it when you say that.” That’s a little to the right. 

Your face scrunches in confusion and you tiptoe until you feel you’re directly in front of where his lovely, baritone voice came from. “Say what?”

“What you said to the kid. It makes me feel... _good_ , and secure when I leave knowing he’s safe but... puts ideas in my head.”

You raise your head. “Well, I would do _anything_ for that bugger so you don’t gotta worry about him.” Your eyebrows wiggle playfully, just for your amusement. “And that’s not such a _bad_ thing.”

“I know.” He says quietly.

“C’mere.” You bring him into your arms.

The two of you stay in the hug for a few moments, just revealing in the warmth and the close proximity of each other. It’s—it’s amazing, holding him in your arms like this. With his job, with your lifestyle, it’s hard to find moments of peace like this; to be able to actually sit for a minute and isolate from the outside world, even if just for a second. Sometimes, there needs to be a reminder; you know that Din needs this more than you do. 

“C’mon,” you gently pull away from only far enough to grab his hand and start to lead him—one arm stretched in front of you—blindly to your shared bunk. “You made a promise.”

It takes a few bumps and some inaudible curses, but when you finally feel that empty space and the scratchy fabric of the blanket under your fingertips you sigh in relief. It’s short lived with a welcoming tap of encouragement by the Mandalorian behind you and you immediately take the hint and crawl onto the springy, hard cot. You wait and shiver in anticipation as you lay on your back, legs already spread and pussy wet and wanting. 

Din practically collapses on top of you with a small groan mixed with your oof as the weight of him settles on top of you. 

“You’re heavy, old man.” You giggle nonetheless. 

An offended noise erupts from his chest, his breath heavy on your cheek as he hovers over you. “Old man, huh? I don’t see you complaining about that when I’m balls deep inside you.”

The crudeness has you shuddering and your legs tightening around his hips. “Eh, you’re not that bad.” 

His fingers ghosts over your ribs and before you can fully realize what he’s up to, it’s too late. 

“DIN!”

He continues his attack on you, tickling your sides as you writhe and wither beneath him in heavy fits of laughter. His own, though softer than yours, joins yours and this—these moments are nothing but treasure to you; better than any quarry, any job, any credit, and you find in this precious time how much you truly appreciate and love him. 

“A-alRIGHT alright stop I yield I yield!”

Din finally, finally stops and lets you pant as your body settles from it’s electric shock. His hands travel down the slope of your body, stopping at the soft fat of your thighs and gripping, pulling you impossibly closer; your hips clash, his half-hard erection grinding against your clothed pussy, making you moan quietly at the delicious friction. 

His unruly curls brush against your forehead as he leans down to give you a kiss. You moan into it, opening your mouth and accepting his tongue with an less than equal match, but you’re more than happy to lose to this battle. Your hips move against his, picking up a steady rhythm as you feel him become harder. When his lips disconnect from yours, you whine and tug at his hair to bring him back; he growls and meets your desperate kiss with a bite to your lip. 

“Take off your shirt.” He orders you. 

You don’t hesitate to tear the flimsy fabric up and over your head and behind him. Your nipples perk under the cold draft that seems to always come naturally with the ship and a light tap to your hip indicates that you need to lift them. Once you’re out of your pants, you hear him start to work on his, all the while one of his hands cups your now bare cunt; he whistles softly at the pool of juices gaping from your entrance. 

“Maker.” He whispers, almost in awe you think. “Already so fucking wet and I’ve barely touched you.”

His thumb circles around your clit, causing your hips to lightly buckle into his touch. “Just for you, daddy.”

Din groans and dips a finger into your pussy as reward. You moan at the slight stretch, his thumb unwavering in its tease. 

“I don’t think I can wait, not this time mesh’la.” He gasps and you hear a slickness that’s both coming from your pussy and him as he thrusts his cock into his hand; at least, that’s what you’re assuming, given that you still can’t really see. 

“I-it’s okay.” You whisper wantonly. “I’m ready. I just _need_ you.”

You blink and next thing you know, you’re flipped onto your hands and knees, his hand pressing down on your neck. You take the hint and lay your head down on your pillow, clutching at whatever you can find to anchor you, thrusting your ass against his hips; the tip of his slippery head slides against your cheeks, earning you a hearty moan from the man above. 

“Your ass is _perfect_ cyar'ika.” He praises with a slap. You whimper and wiggle your legs, spreading them even further apart. “A needy little one, aren’t you?” Another slap, this time harder than the first. 

“Y-yes daddy.” You whine. 

“‘Course you are.” He seems to mumble to himself. 

Before you can say something, anything at all, you hear a lewd squelch—that doesn’t come from your pussy this time—and his hand slides up your slick folds, an extra warmth and wetness coating your cunt and mixing with your juices. Your knuckles are probably pale white by now with how hard you’re clutching the blanket and you’re about to scream at him to do something to you before you implode by your own horniness; it’s been a while for you, too. 

Without any warning, he thrusts into you with one, smooth motion. You cry out as he sinks into you until he can bottom out, holding himself deep within you as he attempts to calm down as you adjust. 

“Move daddy.” You beg. “Please.”

Din moans, shuddering and already panting when he slowly pulls out until the tip is in and thrusts back inside with a hard snap of his hips that sends your body forwards; his heavy grip on your hips holds you steady. You mewl as he does it again, each thrust harder and harder until the slaps of skin against skin echoes throughout the cockpit. Your pussy envelopes him, welcomes him back into your slick and tight canal until he’s a moaning mess. 

“Ma—oh _Din_.” He stops, taking a breath and shifting his hips. That gets him to hit that spot inside you. “Shit ri—Din that’s _so_ good, keep going.”

“Yeah?” He grunts and scoots closer to you so that his thighs are pressed tightly against the back of yours. “Gonna cum, little girl? G-gonna— _kriff_.”

The coil in your lower stomach is already burning you. His thick, long and beautiful cock stretching you, hitting every spot inside you that either gets you closer to your impending orgasm or hits your cervix rather painfully, but it’s a welcome pain that the pleasure he’s giving you easily soothes. 

“Y-you-r pussy is so fucking tight.” It sounds like he’s talking through gritted teeth. “So w-warm and tight. Clenching around me—”

You moan loudly and reach an arm behind you to grab on to his thigh, digging your nails into the hot skin as he stutters in his thrusts; you can feel him pulsing and twitching inside you, every vein and wrinkle scratching against your walls. You clench down on him as it starts to feel impossible to breathe, incomprehensible and nonsense babble escaping your lips like a dam broken and your legs shaking under the weight of your release. Your clit throbs without any attention, and you have to beg him,

“Please please daddy, touch me.”

“I—shit I am, princess.” 

“No,” you whine, tears streaming down your cheeks as you struggle to find the words you’re looking for. It doesn’t help the intense and welcoming pressure building deep in your core, travelling through your pussy. “My—my clit, Din. _Touch_ me, use me daddy.”

He stops deep inside you and leans over and down so that you feel his hair on your face again before he kisses you. They’re short, sloppy pecks, but satisfying. He pulls away and fits his hand underneath you, cupping your pussy—to the point where he can feel his slick dick push into you on the tips of his fingers—and circles your aching bundle of nerves with a rough thumb. 

“I’m—” Your throat is closing up and your tummy coils with the boiling need that’s overwhelming in its nature and fuckfuckfuck everything is going white—

“That’s it. That’s it little girl, cum all over me.” He rasps. 

You do. The pressure is blazing and your cunt holds no restraints against his weeping cock, desperate to find his own release. It feels too good, impossibly and otherworldly good, and your lower body follows the rest of yours as you finally fall. Din still thrusts inside you, faster and practically putting all his weight on your lower back as he holds you down. 

“ _Shit_ —princess I’m cumming.” He growls, harshly and deafeningly. 

“Yes. _Yes_.” You encourage with breathless whines. You do your best to move with him, and after a few more thrusts he abruptly pulls out and spills all over your ass, painting the pudgy red flesh with pearls as he whimpers and groans; the soft splats of his hand around his cock and his cum spilling onto you makes you twitch and your cunt clench painfully and tearfully around nothing. 

Din falls down next to you, panting along with you. You stay on your stomach, too tired and fucked out to move, feeling his cum dribble down your ass cheeks; some even drips down to your wet, abused pussy. 

He says your name. It’s quiet and calm, and your eyes droop as you mumble, “Yeah?”

“Think you have another in you?”

You grin. “Always, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @aint-that-a-mcfreakin-bitch


End file.
